


Gift for Terror

by Slytherin_Chaser13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gift Exchange, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, kinda gay, not quite there yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Chaser13/pseuds/Slytherin_Chaser13
Summary: “Why is he bleeding?”“Because he’s an idiot”“I didn’t know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from their nose”“I think it’s a new phenomenon”
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Gift for Terror

Traffy x Kidd Modern!AU 

~///~

It was a fairly normal day in the city. Traffic sucked, people were yelling at each other for no reason, and crime was still high despite the high police presence from the corrupt government that abused their authority.

Trafalgar D. Water Law was enjoying a calm day off from the hectic ER where he worked in the city’s main hospital. Despite his age, he was a very well respected and coveted doctor. He had seen his fair share of injuries, from stab wounds to odd objects lodged into places this didn’t belong. So he was glad that his one day off allowed him some time to decompress from all the chaos of the ER.

His day had been going quite well. He had gotten a decent amount of sleep (for him anyway), a full meal, and was able to dress comfortably. He was currently sitting at a table outside his favorite local coffee shop with his best friend and dog, Bepo. The White Tibetan Mastiff was laying at Law’s feet, a bowl of water next to him. The weather was cool, so the thick-furred dog was quite content.

Law was enjoying a medical textbook and a relaxing cup of tea. It was late evening, and the city was alive with post-work rush. He was just planning on leaving when a body dropped into the seat across from him. Bepo’s head popped up and swiveled to the interloper. Law’s eyes slowly dragged from the text to the person before him.

A full face mask surrounded by long spiky blond hair was what greeted his gaze.

“Killer-ya.” he greeted dully. 

The blond nodded back cordially.“Hello Law. Enjoying your day off?” he enquired. Law sighed and softly shut his book. 

“I was. What do you want?” Killer chuckled and sat back. His relaxed demeanor was betrayed only by his tense shoulders. 

“I require your assistance.” Law’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Killer was a known associate of Eustass Kidd, an up and coming gang leader who had a reputation for being hot-headed and ruthless. Law, Kidd, and Killer all went to Grand Line High together, so he was familiar with Killer’s boss and best friend.

Law raised an eyebrow at the masked male before him. Bepo had long since lost interest, and had gone back to napping by his owner’s feet. Killer sighed.

“I need your medical expertise. My boss is in need of … assistance, and has requested you specifically. I was hoping we could do this amicably, but I’ve been ordered to bring you by whatever means necessary.” Law contemplated for a moment before sighing again and packing away his book. Bepo perked up as Law stood, and shuffled out from under the table.

Killer stood as well and motioned for Law to follow him. The two males and one dog walked in silence down the street. Killer turned into an alley, stopping just past the threshold.

“I’ve brought him, Boss.” Law looked over the blond’s shoulder. Leaning against the dirty wall was a beaten and bloody Eustass Kidd.

The fiery haired gang leader looked up, giving Law a chance to assess the damage. His face hadn’t taken much damage, just some minor scrapes and a bruised jaw. Probably punched in the face for being an asshole. His eyes traveled lower, and finally saw why he was asked over. Taking in the -always- exposed chest, there was blood coming from in between his fingers as he tried to staunch the flow.

“What happened, Eustass-ya?” The brash idiot smirked up at Law and Killer.

“Heyya Law, I just need a quick patch job But let’s just say that hospitals and I don’t get along to well, ya feel?” The rough voice was exactly how Law remembered from school.“You didn’t answer my question, Eustass-ya” He dead-panned. Killer sighed and turned to the towering doctor behind him.

“He challenged one of Red-Hair’s crew members and got shanked.” Law sighed in resignation.

“I don’t have my medical bag with me, so I’ll have to go grab it.” He turned to leave, but was stopped by a strong grip around his bicep. Kidd chuckled.

“Ah, yeah that’s not gonna happen, pal. We don’t need you callin the pigs on us or anything. You understand, right?” Law glanced down at the hand on his arm, then turned to Killer, who had stopped him.

“Then what do you suggest, Eustass-ya?” His eyes slid over to the seemingly unconcerned bleeding male.

“Take us to your bag, of course,” was the blasé response. Law’s face dropped into a glare as his brain processed the demand. Kidd and Killer, whilst his old classmates, were also known criminals. Did her really want them knowing where he lived? It sounded like a terrible idea. He didn’t need any gang members knocking down his door, for any reason. 

On the other hand, they wouldn’t be disturbed, as his building held a no-questions-asked policy. And it would give him the home field advantage.

Law fully turned back to face Kidd. He nodded once, which prompted Killer to release his arm. Both males moved forward and grabbed an arm to hoist Kidd up and onto their shoulders. Law internally mourned the loss of his jacket and shirt, but moved to the front of the alley where Bepo was sitting dutifully keeping watch. The Large mastiff sniffed at Killer and Kidd, growling at the latter, before turning and heading down the street.

The three males managed to make it to Law’s building with little more than an odd look or two as they stumbled through the streets. As they made their way to the elevator inside, Law pulled away and headed towards the stairs.

“Hey, where ya going, Law?” Kidd ased, almost condescendingly. Law turned, with Bepo at his heels, and looked at the bloody duo.

“Well, Eustass-ya, I need to prepare my equipment if I’m going to stitch you up. Besides, Bepo doesn’t like the elevator” Kidd snarled in response.

“Well who cares what the flea-bag feels. We stick together.” Law glared and Bepo growled. Killer, ever the mediator, held out a placating hand.

“How about I take Bepo up the stairs and prep your equipment for you?” Law turned his steely gaze to the level-headed blond. He thought about it for a moment, then sighed and acquiesced.

A few minutes, and explicit instructions later, Killer led Bepo up the stairs, Law’s keys in hand, and Law was holding up Kidd as the elevator ascended the seven floors. Kidd was staring at Law.

Despite his best effort, Law could not ignore the intense gaze bore into the side of his face. He slid his steel grey eyes over to meet carmine irises. Kidd’s eyes roamed Law’s face before settling back on his eyes and he smirked.

“How ya been, Traffy? I ain’t seen ya since graduation.” Law turned away, not dignifying the unwanted nickname usage with a response. Kidd waited all of thirty seconds for an answer. “Aww come on Law, don’t be like that. I’m just tryin’ ta make conversation.” Law kept his eyes forward, hoping that the elevator would just reach his floor already.

“You are essentially forcing me to help you out of a mess that you made, so I’ll be however I want, Eustass-ya.” he intoned as the doors finally opened. He quickly dragged the still bleeding male through the quiet hallway and to his opened door, where Bepo was sitting just inside watching Killer as he finished covering the table with plastic.

His tools were laid out neatly, and he could smell the antiseptic and sterile metal. Killer looked up as the mastiff boofed in greeting to his owner, and hurried over to help move his boss to the coffee table.

Once Kidd was settled, Law stepped away and shrugged off his jacket. He tossed it into the trash bag that Killer had so kindly provided. He then stripped off his Black turtle-neck long-sleeve shirt and tossed that as well. His fit and inked torso was exposed, but he thought nothing of it as he walked down the small hallway into his room to pull on a new clean shirt and wash his hands.

When he returned to the living room, Kidd was holding his nose, which was bleeding. Killer sat on the couch next to him, with a hand to his masked face, shaking his head. Law raised an eyebrow.

“Why is he bleeding?” Killer shook his head again.

“Because he’s an idiot,” Law walked forward and began prepping.

“I didn’t know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from their nose.” He snarked as he pulled on gloves and grabbed Kidd’s other hand away from the still bleeding stab wound.

“I think it’s a new phenomenon.” was Killer’s only response as he stood up to leave. “Call me when he’s fit to leave. I left my number on you fridge. I should also change, and let the boys know what happened.

“Aren’t you worried I may kill him?” Law asked as he started to clean the wound, assessing how deep it was.

“No. I believe he is in good hands. Best of luck ‘Surgeon of Death’,” Law froze for only a moment before continuing his work.

~///~

Kidd was a confident guy. He had every reason to be. He was tough, strong, and well respected by his gang, not to mention the name he had made for himself in the criminal world. But his confidence was what had landed his in this situation, he wasn’t too proud to admit that. Lay, half-naked on a plastic covered coffee table, a dog glaring at him from it’s bed across the room, and a very fit doctor cleaning his wound.

For some reason, Eustass Kidd was at a loss for what to do. He hadn’t expected Law to just strip right in front of him so suddenly, and now he was horny as fuck, because damn if Law wasn’t the most attractive doctor Eustass ever had.

The muscles alone would have been enough, but paired with the many tattoos swirling across his torso, down his arms, and onto his hands, Kidd’s blood rushed to his face so fast that he got a nosebleed. A nosebleed! Him! Like some nerdy virgin middle school boy! He knew he was going to get crap for it later from Killer based on the sigh and head shake.

Now, however, Kidd was focused on a different problem. He just couldn’t stop staring at Law’s face as the man concentrated on stitching up the now cleaned stab wound. His steely eyes were laser focused on his work, and it made Kidd feel extremely exposed, which was impressive considering his general state of dress, or lack of dress. So, in order to hide his growing … attraction to his ex-classmate, he decided to make conversation again.

“Hey Law. What’s with the creepy nickname, huh?” ‘Surgeon of Death’ doesn’t sound like someone a soccer mom would let operate on her kid, ya know?” Law paused in his sewing and spared a glance at Kidd

.“Unless you want a scar, Eustass-ya, don’t talk. You’ll move your abdomen too much and then I won’t be able to sew straight.” He waited a moment before going back to work. After a few minutes he responded. “I got the title a few years ago when I was doing off the record treatments and surgeries for criminals and runaways. Anyone who couldn’t pay my price or threatened me ended up ‘dead’ and in police custody.”

Kidd would never admit it, but rather than terrified, or shocked, he was only thinking about how ruthless, and hot, that was. He cleared his throat and tried very hard not to shift beneath those steady tattooed hands.

Law finished up his final stitch and swiped an antiseptic wipe across it to remove any lingering blood before placing a bandage across it. Once it was secure, he snapped off his gloves and threw them in the trash bag that held his bloody clothes. The large dog hopped up from it’s bed and trotted over to his owner, who was moving over towards the kitchen.

Kidd moved to sit up, and was promptly hit with a massive dizzy spell. Law, from the kitchen, spoke loud enough for his dulcet tones to carry.

“Don’t move yet, Eustass-ya. You’ve lost a lot of blood, and will need to replenish your fluids so your body and start to make more blood. I’m grabbing you some juice to get your sugar levels back up as well. Do you happen to know your blood type?” Kidd scoffed and managed to sit up straight, perching himself on the edge of the table.

“F.” Law snorted, and Kidd heard a door open and close. It was silent for a moment before Kidd heard it open and close again. Law came back into the room orange juice in one hand and … an iv and blood bag? “Hey hey, what’s this shit?” Law set the juice down on Kidd’s lap, shoving it between his thighs so it wouldn’t fall over. He then moved to set up the IV stand with the bag of blood.

“You lost too much blood, remember? This will help. Now lay down on the couch, Eustass-ya.” As he explained, Law positioned himself to stick the needle into Eustass’ arm. He swiped it with another wipe, and pushed in the needle with no warning or pause. The smooth motion was followed by him taping the needle in place, and a hand gesturing to the couch.

Eustass flushed a bit, a scowl appearing on his face to try and hide his embarrassment. He moved carefully over to the couch. Law, despite complaints, helped Kidd lie back, and even moved a pillow behind his head so he would be more comfortable.

“Drink your juice, Eustass-ya” was the order given before Law turned back and headed into the kitchen once more. Kidd was sure his face was as bright as his hair, and he could almost feel another nosebleed coming. He quickly grabbed the orange juice and tried to chug it, but was caught off guard when his carmine eyes caught sight of the pitch black ones of Law’s dog, who was staring at him from across the room. He choked a bit, and pulled the juice away to hack out what little got into his lungs.

“Don’t chug the juice, Eustass-ya. Sip it. Otherwise you’ll vomit, and I don’t feel like cleaning up any more of your messes tonight.” Law’s voice carried from the kitchen, as well as the sounds of meal prep. The dog continued to stare at him as he followed Law’s directions.

“Hey Law, your damn dog is staring at me again.”

“That’s because he doesn’t trust you. Once food is ready he’ll stop.”

A while, and two empty juice glasses, later food was ready, and Kidd was sitting up on the couch feeling more like himself. When Law came out wearing a “Kiss the Cook and I’ll Kick Your Ass” apron, all his previous horniness returned. Law set down a plate before Kidd, then settled on the floor across from him. As soon as he was seated, the dog moved from his vigil position and laid down behind Law. The inked doctor leaned back onto it, and tossed a scrap of food his way.

As the meal progressed in silence, Eustass thought back to what Law had said earlier.“So, uh, about this payment.” Law’s eyes slowly moved up to meet Kidd’s own. “What exactly do you want in return?” Law, still chewing, processed the question.

“Depends on what of value you have. Normally I ask for money, the amount for supplies used plus time and effort. But, I am flexible if you have something of use and value to me.” Kidd’s mind worked to try and figure out what he had that could work as payment to the reclusive doctor. 

“Well, Traffy, I ain’t exactly liquid right now. So, how about I give you a down payment, and then have Killer bring the rest when he comes to get me?” Law hummed into his drink (water) and set the glass down. “You’ll need to stay the night for observation, so he won’t be able to come and get you til morning.” Kidd blanched and flushed. Stay the night!? “What did you have in mind for the down payment?” End?

**Author's Note:**

> This if my Gift for the Discord server Gift Exchange 2k19. Happy Reading I haven't actually posted my fics so I'm stepping out on a limb here. Enjoy~


End file.
